


Sound Bites

by starrylitme



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Complicated Relationships, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, F/F, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Music, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Ultimate Despair (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: She had her own style that wasn’t the same as Sayaka’s style. What was wrong with that? What was up with people not getting that?There was nothing wrong with Sayaka’s way...just like there was absolutely positively nothing wrong with Ibuki’s way.Nothing at all.(Post-IFverse. Maizono Sayaka and Mioda Ibuki confrontation.)
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Mioda Ibuki, Maizono Sayaka/Mioda Ibuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Sound Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a short request, it's Sayaka vs Despair Ibuki! Post-IF is so great because you can have stuff like this. I wish there was more stuff like this. Anyway, because it's IF, there's like one allusion to Ikusaba's crush on Naegi but given that neither of them is in major focus, it's not much.

When Sayaka sings, it’s like the world is on clouds. Always with a radiant smile on her face, her voice is the air under its wings, soaring and lifting without a care in the world. Sweet, precious, perfect—a real darling, that Sayaka.

She’s looking quite meek and modest now. Even in the plainest attire of a drab black suit and her hair tied up—with not even much makeup to hide the deep circles underneath her shimmering gaze... Well. There was no denying that loveliness of hers would be enough to get people throwing themselves at her feet for her to walk over.

“God, Sayaka-chan!” she can’t help but gush as Sayaka flinches from the boom of her voice. “You’re still so hot! What a sexy, sexy girl you still are! Hahaha!”

“Mioda-san,” Sayaka returns, stiff but polite. Urgh, what a dull tone of voice—but hadn’t Sayaka _always_ spoken to her that way? From the very start? Most mainstream artists did save for Junko. Oh, Junko.

Junko, Junko, _Junko_.

To think Sayaka stood in front of her here and now when Ibuki was sure that she’d meet her end at Junko! It’s enough to make her mournfully strum her guitar.

“To think Mukuro-chan would _betray_ her like that,” she cackles. “Well! Now I can be face-to-face with Sayaka-chan again!”

Sayaka holds a megaphone so tightly in her hand that her knuckles are whiter than the pure side of Monokuma. Despite that, her stare isn’t quite so dark as the dirty side of Monokuma.

“How about a duet, Sayaka-chan?” she purrs, offering her hand. She can’t keep it steady and her palm’s all sweaty. “Sayaka-chan? Sayaka-chan? Sayaka-chan? We never did get a chance to play together.”

Sayaka’s lips pull into a thin line and gosh, she really does have the pinkest lips. They’re a little chapped now but Ibuki still wants to pry them open and slip past the seam, down into Sayaka’s throat. Hadn’t Sayaka been screaming through that gun of hers to get this far in the first place? Well, unfortunate for Sayaka because Ibuki has _always_ been a screamer.

“I didn’t want to believe it,” Sayaka says, then. “I didn’t want to believe that Mioda-san was really...”

Ibuki can’t help but laugh and holler at _that_.

“You can’t?! You seriously can’t?! Sayaka-chan—you would’ve been the _first_ murderer in the killing game had things gone just a little differently!”

Ah. And look at Sayaka flinch. But—look at just how quickly Sayaka regains her ground and lifts the megaphone so that it’s between them, but still pointed at Ibuki’s feet rather than her face. At her feet, feet, feet, where she’s gotten how many people throwing themselves in despair? What feeling would come from Sayaka being among them?

Hah. What a weird, almost unpleasant thought. She doesn’t want that! It’d be despairing!

Which is why she should absolutely go for it.

“Sayaka-chan,” she grabs her mic. “I’ve written a song for you! Just! For you! _All Your Friends Are Scattered AND Utterly Slaughtered! Boo-Hoo! Upupupu!_ Please, give it a listen!”

And just as she takes her biggest breath, Sayaka—

Is quick.

Too quick.

Rewind, rewind, rewind.

Let’s rewind a little.

* * *

When did it all start? Was it when everyone else left the band? When she was skulking around the streets—until, until, until Sayaka appeared on the screen? An upcoming star, she still shone brightly, especially when surrounded by her friends. What a beautiful girl she was and only a year younger!

_Ooh_ , how Ibuki longed to share her stage and to be the focus of the stars in her eyes!

But, the songs Sayaka sang were the kinds that Ibuki’s ex-band loved and wanted to emulate.

_“Can’t you be like her?”_ they’d ask. _“Why don’t you want to be like her? You like Sayaka-chan too, right? Ibuki-chan? **Don’t you like her?** ”_

And of course, she did! Of course, of course, of course! She’s screamed Sayaka’s name louder than anyone else! She’s sure of it!

But—she had her own style that wasn’t the same as Sayaka’s style. What was wrong with that? What was up with people not _getting_ that?

There was nothing wrong with Sayaka’s way...just like there was absolutely positively nothing wrong with Ibuki’s way.

Nothing at all.

Nothing at _all_.

* * *

“Sayaka-chan! What do you think? Wouldn’t we play beautiful music together?”

“Mm, our styles are pretty different, Mioda-san.”

“All the more reason we should clash violently!”

Sayaka just laughs.

“I’d rather not do anything violent, Mioda-san.”

Just like that.

Just like that.

* * *

“Mioda-san.” Aah, the memory of Sayaka approaching her first and looking like an angel when cast against the orange light. How Sayaka walks in, biting her lips and looking quite troubled. “How are you?”

“How am I?” She almost screeches, unable to stop herself from giggling. “I’m doing great, Sayaka-chan! Great, great, great! Especially now that you’re here!”

And when Sayaka comes closer, she imagines it going all sorts of ways. Taking Sayaka’s face into her hands and kissing the way Junko does because sometimes—sometimes, words just aren’t enough for how she feels! Sometimes, she’s gotta pull the other close and spin them round and round!

And gosh, Sayaka’s nibbling so much at her own mouth already. Ibuki wants a nibble, too. Just a little. Just wants to take those plush lips between her teeth and nip, nip, nip.

“You’ve changed,” Sayaka murmurs, then. “Are you sure that everything’s alright?”

“Why wouldn’t they be, especially when Sayaka-chan’s here,” Ibuki dizzily asks, taking her hands and squeezing. God, Sayaka’s so cute. So fucking cute. What an angel. An actual fucking angel.

**_Take her,_** a voice whispers to her. **_Take her far, far away. Pluck off her pretty little wings and keep her._**

“Mioda-san,” Sayaka utters, urgent now and leaning in. Ibuki immediately leans in, too. “Did someone **_bite_** you?”

**“Ah.”**

* * *

Junko did bite.

She bit so hard.

So very, painfully hard.

It was like she was trying to tear Ibuki’s lip off.

It made her want to cry, but—but, but, but—

Junko...

_Junko, Junko, Junko..._

* * *

“What a beautiful face!” Junko had squealed, cupping her face. “It’s so despairing! Uwah!”

And she pressed so close. So very, painfully close. Pressing close to her. Biting her. Over and over and _over_.

* * *

She didn’t like being that close. Holding hands, maybe even kissing was fine. But that—that _intimacy_ wasn’t what she wanted. And isn’t it despairing to not want the intimacy of someone you love?

Maybe that was why Junko dug her teeth and nails in so deep.

Maybe.

_Maybe_.

* * *

Despite that, Mukuro was still able to slip away, wasn’t she?

And for what? For what?

_“T-There’s something...”_ Sayaka, clasping her hands, shaken but resolute. _“There’s something I have to **tell** you, Kuwata-kun.”_

_Do you really think you’ll be forgiven, Sayaka-chan?_ Ibuki had wondered dully. _If it were that easy, then things wouldn’t have turned out like this._

* * *

Despite that, when Sayaka crashed her concert with the other members of the Future Foundation, she had moved with such _purpose_. Shouting into her megaphone, disarming whatever members of the crowd she can. Obviously, Ibuki had heard. She had heard everything.

_“I’ll take care of Mi—the remnant!”_ Sayaka had shouted. _“Get everyone you can to safety! I’ll break the speakers!”_

_“Maizono-san!”_

_“Just go! I’ll be fine! I promise!”_ Ibuki had heard the smile in her voice and was sure that it was as dazzling as her voice sounded in the moment. _“Please, have hope I’ll pull through!”_

And where had Sayaka learned that hope from? Was it the same guy that Mukuro fell for? Aah, Ibuki doesn’t even remember his face.

But she would never forget Sayaka’s uttered words not meant for anyone or anything else.

_“Mioda-san... How could you?”_

* * *

How beautiful Sayaka had been when she cut through the crowd. How blinding she was now when she screamed now. And how their voices clash and collide! It was the duet that Ibuki had always wanted with Sayaka—from the second she first saw Sayaka on the screen, she wanted them to share the stage like this, screaming their hearts out.

Sayaka, prim and pristine idol Sayaka—looked so twisted up. Like a coil. It’s all let loose. And even though she hasn’t performed in so long, she’s not a pushover. She matches Ibuki toe to toe, screeching her heart out and Ibuki can even hear the speakers crumble under the weight of her voice, amplified by the megaphone.

Aah, it makes her ears sing along! It’s so vibrant that even her brain is getting scrambled up—it’s so much that it’s hard to think!

There’s blood slicking the strings of Ibuki’s guitar. The stage is cracking beneath their feet. It’s cracking and cracking and now that she’s had everything she could’ve ever wanted, the world’s falling apart.

_Yahoo!_ How despairing! How very, very despairing!

_Aah. **Aaaaaaah**._

Everything falls apart. She loses her balance so she can’t play as she topples backward. Immediately, Sayaka stops with a sharp, horrified, and hoarse gasp. The last thing Ibuki sees is Sayaka lurching out, hand extended. Fingers all spread out.

She remembers—Sayaka’s nails had always been so perfectly polished. But, sometimes, she had callouses.

She remembers. Junko had the longest fingers and the longest nails. At least. They sure felt that way when shoved down Ibuki’s throat.

Letting out a garbled whimper, Ibuki squeezed her eyes tight, luxuriating in Sayaka’s last scream.

**“MIODA-SAN!”**

_Haha, isn’t that weird?_ She thought to herself. _Sayaka-chan sounds even more frantic than she did during our battle. If you keep that up, I’ll fall for you for real. Sayaka-chan... Sayaka-chan..._

* * *

They’re two tangled dolls on the ground, wrapped in cable with Sayaka’s arms thrown around her. It hadn’t cushioned the fall much, but Ibuki didn’t think she’d be able to move for a while. She can’t move her hands at all now. How despairing. She thinks she broke her wrist—a flicker of her gaze and she can see it looks unnaturally twisted. How unfortunate.

Despairing, if not for the erotic way that Sayaka panted in her ear.

“M-Mioda-san...” Sayaka whispers and then whimpers, “M-Mioda-san... I-I’m so sorry...”

Ibuki turns her head. Sayaka’s crying. Her face is all blotchy and swollen. It looks hideous. The only thing Ibuki can move is her neck, so she’s able to crane her head just a little forward.

“The Future Foundation’s gonna come get you and they’re gonna save you,” she said, because even with everything all muffled and ruined, she can hear the sounds of those rushing. “You’ll be fine, Sayaka-chan. You always were.” And she gives a goofy grin which—oh! Her tooth’s chipped! Weird, she can’t taste the blood at all and that just tickles her more. “Did you know? Ayaka-chan and Satomi-chan are fine, too. Aah, but Ibuki doesn’t know about the others. Sorry. I’ve been looking for them, but...” She trailed off. “I’ve been...”

_I..._

“I’ve been doing...all kinds of horrible stuff. Like, not just horrible but super ultra-mega horrible. Sayaka-chan... Sayaka-chan...” She can’t get her voice higher. Any attempt just makes it break into a whisper. “I’ve been such a bad person.”

“I haven’t been the best person either,” Sayaka murmurs with a sad, reassuring smile. “I’ve been trying my best, though, so let’s try together, Mioda-san.”

Ibuki laughs. She laughs and laughs until she sobs.

When Sayaka presses their foreheads together, Ibuki chokes on another bout of tears before leaning in and kissing Sayaka’s cheek—before biting hard on her lower lip.

She was laughing even harder when the Future Foundation members arrived and wrenched her from Sayaka’s body with such force.

* * *

“Sayaka-chan,” she had murmured, nuzzling Sayaka’s face.

“Sayaka-chan,” she had whispered, nipping Sayaka’s ear.

“Sayaka-chaaaaan,” she hissed at Sayaka’s solemn face. There’s glass between them. If she wasn’t restrained, she would’ve bashed her head against it.

“Mioda-san,” Sayaka returned, and then, “Ibuki-chan. Let’s do our best together.”

How despairing it was that she couldn’t even scream.


End file.
